Generally, for data transmission of a transceiver, a data transmitting method using a multi-level voltage signal (i.e., a multi-bit coded signal) has been used to increase a data transmission bandwidth on one bus line. However, in this multi-level voltage-mode signaling method, one signal level contains multi-bit data, and discrimination of the multi-bit data is determined by different signal levels. Therefore, when compared to a method of transmitting one-bit data, the multi-level voltage-mode signaling method requires finer discrimination of signal levels.
However, when signals requiring the finer signal level discrimination are transmitted through a transmission line having resistance and capacitance, efficiency and reliability in signal transmission may be degraded due to problems caused by, e.g., a resistor-capacitor (RC)-loading effect (such as a signal distortion and a reduced operating speed), etc. Additionally, when reference voltage signals for discriminating signal levels are transmitted from a transmitter, the number of signal lines for the reference voltage signals undesirably increases according to the number of the signal levels.